


one more touch, lovebug

by 99CANDY



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99CANDY/pseuds/99CANDY
Summary: Damn, these people have such good customer service that Donghyuck is sure he might just walk away with the expensive one.Might.Maybe. Maybe he will. He holds two boxes in his hands as he thinks about Mark’s ass.He has a damn dinner to attend. There’s no way in hell Donghyuck is takingthislong in a sex shop when his original plan was to...run in and run out.(Or: Donghyuck spends the weekend with Mark's parents, heads out to get some extra groceries, and decides to makeonestop.)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 24
Kudos: 344





	one more touch, lovebug

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo. I hope you enjoy this little established relationship, fluff filled fic. There's no explicit sex in here, it's just the language and the concept of sex toys that makes it a bit !! 
> 
> I wrote this in just a couple days and haven't really spent too much time editing so if you see errors... my bad. 
> 
> It's quite goofy so, I hope you enjoy!

Donghyuck's fingers grip onto the box of a vibrator.

He tilts his head to the side, shoves his tongue hard into the muscle of his cheek as he turns the box around to read the back. He examines every word, probably digs a little too much as he opens the top of it, pulling out the toy to feel the smooth sides of it under the pads of his fingers. _It's perfect,_ he thinks to himself as he shifts his weight onto his left leg. There are so many options in front of him, but the size, the appearance, the fact that this has the ability to vibrate, all makes Donghyuck snag it right into the palms of his hands.

“Is there anything I can help you with?” A voice interrupts his thoughts. 

Donghyuck turns his head until he comes face to face with a man in a black graphic tee. He’s tall, hands folded together and posture tight like he’s ready to help Donghyuck with absolutely anything. Honestly, he looks like he’s been restocking products, because he’s got about four different things tucked underneath his arms, his eyes reading something that is trying to tell Donghyuck, _“please say no so that I can get out of your way.”_

But the truth is, Donghyuck has one question. One simple question. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry, real quick,” he pushes the toy back into the box to pretend like he wasn’t opening it prior to buying. “I just—I don’t see the price.”

The man repositions the boxes under his left arm, grabbing hold of the object that Donghyuck is thinking of purchasing. 

“It’s right here,” he points to the very bottom. 

Donghyuck just blinks. 

“Shit, my bad. I didn’t see.”

The employee shakes his head. 

“No problem,” he grins. “I do have to say though. This one is going to be a bit noisy, especially all of these ones right here,” his hand gestures to the few hanging on the shelf that Donghyuck thought looked spectacular. 

Damn him and his thoughts on how these sex toys looked pretty. He needs to do his research, apparently. 

The employee’s keys jingle around his neck as he bends down to grab a similar box to the one that Donghyuck is already holding. 

“This is probably a better choice than the one you’re looking at, and it’s only,” he checks the back of the box, “five dollars more. There’s three more vibration settings here, and I know that the reviews online for this one have been a lot better.”

Well, Donghyuck would look if he had a damn minute. He’d go searching through a few reviews to see if this employee was just trying to get him to spend more money. He’d do it if it weren’t for the buzzing that he feels in his front pocket. 

There were texts that he heard ring in a few minutes ago, but he shoved his hand down into his pants to click the sound off, trying not to pay attention to it while the man was talking to him. He didn’t want to be disrespectful. But now, as he’s listening to the casual talk about the stimulation of the prostate, vibration settings, and the smoothness of the silicone, Donghyuck cannot ignore how his phone won’t stop ringing. 

"These are favorites too, if you're looking for a more comfortable experience with your partner, I would recommend these ones here," he points his fingers off toward the shelves across the store, where Donghyuck lets his shoulders drop. 

He knows this area. This is where he'll drop a few hundred dollars on some good sex toys and spend the entire _year_ making Mark’s thighs shake. He’s really not sure if it would even be acceptable to return with such a thing when he was told to leave the house to get some goddamn tomatoes, and a box of vanilla cake mix. 

"These are a bit expensive," Donghyuck breathes out a chuckle. "I don't think my boyfriend would be happy with me when he finds out that I spent this much money on us."

The man reaches forward for a box, just solid black and velvet, with a lot of fancy, cursive text on the front of it. 

"Yeah, I get it," he says with a hint of humor rolling down the tip of his tongue. "Well, if you do change your mind, these selections here are great. The vibration settings are much more intense, and it controls impressively from your phone. So, long distance," he looks at Donghyuck and gives a thumbs up.

Donghyuck sighs in disappointment when he counts to five in his head, turning the box around to come across a three digit price. _As expected,_ he thinks. The man tells him he can open it and test out the vibrations and Donghyuck nearly lets all of his worries fall when he feels the intenseness against the palm of his hand. 

“My friend told me there was a sale, does it apply to these ones?” 

The employee’s nose scrunches up, and Donghyuck tosses his head back, tips of his curls touching the base of his neck. 

“Come on man, you’re killin’ me.”

They laugh. 

“Not these ones—these go on sale at certain times of the year. You’d have to wait until, like, Christmas time.”

Fuck that. 

Donghyuck’s phone buzzes and buzzes some more in his pocket. 

He thinks he’s about to explode with the amount of vibrating going in and out of his head right now. So, he yanks the thing from his pocket, just to be sure that everything is okay, and soon finds that Mark’s dad has been texting him. 

A call pops up.

**Boyfriend's dad (proceed with caution)**

Donghyuck’s eyes go wide with anticipation as he stares at the screen, letting it go to voicemail, where he soon sees that he has already missed another (3) calls from Mark's dad, and then has about (6) texts that he hasn't read from him. He tenses, but then giggles when he opens the messages, wondering how on earth he had managed to get in such a sticky situation.

The texts come in like this:

_DONGHYUCK!_  
_Have you left the store? Please answer my call. We need onions._  
_3 Onions, can you get them?_  
_I'm going to call again._  
_Let me know when you get this._  
_Donghyuck?_

"Just let me know if you need anything else, we can get you checked out right over there when you're ready," the man tells Donghyuck with another smile. 

Damn, these people have such good customer service that Donghyuck is sure he might just walk away with the expensive one. _Might._ Maybe. Maybe he will. He holds two boxes in his hands as he thinks about Mark’s ass. 

He has a damn dinner to attend. There’s no way in hell Donghyuck is taking _this_ long in a sex shop when his original plan was to... _run in and run out._

A call from Mark pops up. He answers without a second thought. 

"Hello?" He says into the speaker, moving off to the back corner of the store where it's quiet, where he can hear Mark better.

"Donghyuck?" Mark asks a little desperately, voice lingering off of something uncomfortable. "Where are you? We've been calling you, my dad has been asking for you to—”

"Mark, I know. I just saw the text messages right now. I am—”

"Donghyuck!" He hears.

Every bone in Donghyuck's body goes stiff. He bites hard on his lip.

Mark's father's voice comes creeping into the phone, so slowly that Donghyuck nearly laughs out loud at the way the situation is playing out.

Somehow, he can't escape how hilarious everything is right now. The way he's gripping the box of a vibrator he knows he is going to be putting in Mark's ass sometime soon, all while talking to his boyfriend's father, who is expecting him to be returning home for dinner—with the last ingredient that they need to make everything perfect.

It happened like this: everyone was busy, running around with things to do, dishes to make, parts of the house to clean. Donghyuck, a guest in the place, had offered to head across town to grab a few things that they were missing, saying that he needed to get himself a couple items as well. It was true, really. Donghyuck needed to get himself a bottle of shampoo, a new hairbrush, and other things—so he had no trouble offering to pick up the groceries for their dinner tonight. 

The sex toy thing just happened to come up. 

Renjun told Donghyuck that there was a sale going on with some items, so when Donghyuck passed the store listening to music at a full volume, he stopped singing, turned it all the way down, did a complete u-turn, and made a quick stop without telling anyone. 

Surely, he knew it wouldn’t take long. 

But now, here he was, taking way too fucking long, trying to decide whether he should spend a little bit of money, or a shit ton of money in order to spice up his sex life with his boyfriend. 

"Did you not get the texts, Donghyuck?" He hears Mark's father ask. "I was starting to get worried, and I didn't want you to have to make a second trip."

Donghyuck stares at the ground, offering a grin at another couple who passes him. He gulps.

"No, no, I'm okay. I'm sorry I didn't see them until just now. I'm here, yeah. I'll get everything you need," he replies. "But, uh—hey, baby?"

Mark hums in response to that, seeming to have picked up the phone to bring it closer to his mouth.

"Can you go see what kind of shampoo it is that you use? I wanna get myself that kind while I'm here." Donghyuck adds. 

A sound of understanding comes out of Mark's mouth.

"Oh, I know it, it's—”

"Mark! Please, can you go double check it?"

Donghyuck hopes that Mark has picked up on the rushing of his words. He supposes he has because now Mark is stomping his feet up the steps toward his bedroom.

"What is going on with you, Donghyuck?" Mark asks as he opens his bathroom door, voice beginning to echo.

"I'm buying us sex toys, dude," Donghyuck huffs out. "And your dad is like cock-blocking me right now."

Mark doesn't say anything.

"You there?" Donghyuck snickers. 

"Yeah, yeah," Mark answers suddenly, seeming to choke a little on the saliva in his mouth. "I just really wasn't expecting you to say that all of a sudden."

Donghyuck purses his lips together and then peers back down at the toy in his hand.

"You aren’t gonna be mad if I spend a little bit more than I should, right? Pleasure is important, right? And your birthday is coming up, so I,” he waves his hand and then taps the box, letting his sentence trail off into the air. 

Mark breathes out a shaky sigh.

"Hyuck, that’s fine. We can go half and half on whatever, but— right now? You were supposed to go get stuff for dinner. My dad is about to finish the whole damn meal, and he needs that for the side.”

Only a moment later does Donghyuck give a total middle finger to his bank account before deciding that he’ll buy the expensive one. 

“Alright, I love you, I’ll be quick. I promise.”

Mark sighs. 

“Just don’t rush. Be safe.”

Donghyuck melts. Mark’s voice enters through the line and drips like a thick syrup into Donghyuck’s ears. He presses his cellphone to his eager and tense shoulders and calms down at the mere sound of Mark’s voice. Every moment he gets with Mark, he finds himself slipping right through the crevasses and falling into a deeper love with him. It’s where he belongs. 

“Okay,” his voice lacks emotion as he says it. He regrets it instantly, because Mark clicks his tongue, the sound radiating like an echo between them. 

“Donghyuck,” Mark adds. “I’m excited to see.”

A warmth rises to Donghyuck’s chest, honey spreads under his skin. 

“You better fucking love it.” 

“Oh shut up.” 

—

Contrary to what Mark said, Donghyuck rushes. He ends up forgetting the box of vanilla cake mix, only realizing it when he pulls into the driveway of Mark’s family home. 

He nibbles on his bottom lip as the air conditioner blows cooly onto his flushed cheeks. They’re tinted red from bolting around in the store, from wearing a thick sweater when the weather has been too warm. It’s his fault, but now he’s sitting defeated in the driveway thinking _Fuck ._ And only _Fuck ._

Donghyuck groans out loud. There’s too much going on in his head. There’s notifications on his phone, people replying to his photo he posted of him and Mark curled up on the couch from last night with a caption that said, _“with the in-laws this weekend._ 😈👿”

He already knows Renjun’s reply is some joke about how they should get married soon.

He slides up and opens the messaging app, texting Mark to let him know he’s here. When he does it, he’s sure to make his texts as loving and as sweet as utterly possible. 

**Donghyuck (5:29pm)**  
_Lovebug_  
_I’m outsideeee_  
_Can u come help?_  
_Pls mrkie_

When Donghyuck doesn’t receive a text back in thirty seconds, he turns the car off and begins to plan how he’d like his funeral to go: something that talks about how he forgot to get cake mix after thinking too hard about vibrators for his boyfriend’s ass.

He makes his way through the door to see the same type of busyness, this time accompanied by Mark’s grandparents and some cousins, most of them younger and below the age of 7. They’ve got phones in their hands and headsets around their necks as they scurry off toward where the computers are. Oh how Donghyuck wishes he could follow them and not have to face the wrath of Mark’s family. 

“There you are,” Mark’s cold hands come cupping around Donghyuck’s cheeks as he gets lips pressed to his forehead. “Finally.” 

Donghyuck subconsciously touches his hand to Mark’s waist, pulling him into a hug. He _missed_ him. Even though they’ve been talking. Even though he’s been thinking of him nonstop. 

“Hey. I need a little help outside, do you mind?” Donghyuck tries to keep his voice low, holding his hand steady on Mark’s waist when he sees Mark’s mother approaching. 

She looks tired already, but Donghyuck doesn’t blame her. Her efforts into making this night perfect for everyone haven’t been overlooked. They’re appreciated. Donghyuck will spend all of tonight making sure that he does the dishes, dragging Mark with him before they head to Mark’s bedroom for the night. 

“Sweetheart,” Mark’s mother says to Donghyuck. “Did you get the onions?” 

Donghyuck holds the bag out, swallowing down the thick worry when he watches her walk toward the two of them. She takes it, shows her teeth in a relieved smile, then rushes back in the direction of the kitchen. 

Then she grabs the side of the wall and turns back to the two of them who have moved just inches closer. 

“Minhyung, please help set the table, will you?” She asks. 

Donghyuck decides to speak up before any more conversation can drag on. 

“I just need his help for one moment outside,” he pouts at her, batting his eyelashes knowing that Mark’s mother will give in to the sweet look on Donghyuck’s face. “One second—I promise that’s it. I’ve gotta carry a couple things upstairs, and I need help.” 

She tightens the apron around her waist and blows air out through her tight lips. 

“Okay, okay. Hurry. Go on, then.”

Donghyuck pulls Mark by his hand until they’re out the front door of the house, until they’re standing against the back of his car. He holds at Mark’s waist and pushes him up against it, resting his head at the soft part of Mark's shoulder. 

“What is going on with you?” Mark drags his fingers heavy up the bone of Donghyuck's spine, tapping at the base of his neck. His hand gets lost in the curls of Donghyuck's long hair as he just pulls lightly, making Donghyuck lose a little bit of his balance for that moment. 

Donghyuck rolls his thumb over the smooth and curved bone of Mark's hip. His skin is warm there, and Donghyuck stops the time in the world to just press a kiss to Mark's shoulder. He's drifting his eyes downward to look at the positioning of his hand on Mark's hip, running his hand flat against his belly as he moves it around until he's just flat out hugging him. 

"Mark, I forgot the cake mix," his lips become a tight crescent as he whispers the hushed words to the cotton of Mark's shirt. "I literally did not even mean to forget. I just—forgot."

The air around them stills, thickens like it's heavy. But Mark pulls him inevitably closer and tilts Donghyuck up by his chin. 

"My grandma brought a pie, dude," he leaves a shy kiss on Donghyuck's forehead, carrying enough warmth to leave him satisfied for days. "So if you can walk in there and pretend that you didn't forget, well, then, everyone else will forget. Make sense?" 

Donghyuck pushes himself back from Mark's body with a, "fuck you," ready to come popping from the tip of his tongue, but he gets spun like crazy when Mark drags him back in, and when their foreheads meet again. 

He knows what's next. 

_He knows._

"So," Mark's cheeks are red as he gnaws on the bottom part of his lip.

Donghyuck hates when he does that because he'll go complaining about why his lip is so raw, but dammit his cheeks are red. They're _red,_ dammit. 

"You wanna see the vibrator I got?" Donghyuck blinks. 

Mark pushes him back, eyes flickering through so many emotions that he nearly falls like goop to the floor in embarrassment. 

"Donghyuck!" Mark shakes his hand through his hair, opening the door to reach for the bags from the grocery store, knowing good and well that he's probably going to come face to face with something that'll make his cheeks so red that he won't be able to move from the sticky goop he is on the ground. 

"What?" Donghyuck reaches in and takes a couple bags from Mark, sliding them up his forearm. "Are you embarrassed? You don't want to wear it at dinner tonight? Don't want to—"

Mark tries to pull himself back out of the car, but only proceeds to hit the crown of his head against the roof of the car, turning around and bumping his knee on the door. He's red, _oh man,_ he's so red that Donghyuck is letting out sharp giggles as his shoulders loosen up, as his posture peels forward, and as his head starts to hurt. 

Oh how Mark Lee is cute. 

"You're so irritating, do you know that?" Mark says to him. "Do you even understand that? You're so fucking horny today, and literally— what for?" 

Donghyuck straightens up. He licks his lips and cocks an eyebrow up. 

"No reason," he reaches his bag filled hands up to rub at Mark's head, shampoo bottles hitting Mark’s cheeks as he does so. 

"You alright?" Donghyuck's eyes show sincerity as he holds back his laughter. "You took quite the hit there, lovebug."

Mark rolls his eyes and dips into the car to handle the last of the grocery bags. 

"Is this it? Is there anymore? Can I take these to the dining room and open them? Or is—is the."

"Yeah, Mark, it's safe. I've got our sex—"

Mark kicks the door shut and rushes inside. 

"I love you!" Donghyuck calls for him. 

Mark briefly holds his middle finger up. 

—

Dinner goes, without a doubt, perfect. 

Donghyuck has always felt like part of Mark's family. Ever since they started dating three years ago. His parents were extremely welcoming, offering their warm embrace to Donghyuck when he needed somewhere to stay, or when the two of them just wanted to come by for the weekend. It felt like home, a home Donghyuck felt more than happy to be a part of. 

The apartment that Mark and Donghyuck live in is only about an hour and a half away from Mark's parent's house. There's no trouble trying to get to it. The highways are never crowded out this way. Mark always lets Donghyuck drive because he likes to sleep, seeing as he's always busy on the weekdays with work. Since they tend to come on the weekends, Mark will take any and every opportunity he can for some extra rest. Donghyuck never minds that. He’ll tangle his fingers with Mark's, turn on some music, and they’ll hit the road until they're entering his parent's town. 

Visiting with Mark's parents, talking into the late hours of the evening, conversations disappearing into the middle of the night always manage to make Donghyuck feel like he is someone other than the busy guy he is back home. 

Here, he just sits in a pair of sweatpants, a tie dye t-shirt, and a cup of hot chocolate, feet extending toward the fire while he talks to Mark's father about stocks. Mark is asleep next to him, head resting on Donghyuck's thigh as he breathes in the night air. It's surreal sometimes, being able to take a break from their busy lives, just to come rest and drink in the peace of existing. 

Donghyuck moves his mug to his left hand and folds his hand through Mark's hair, hiding a yawn into the side of his shoulder. 

"I think I am gonna head to bed," Mark's father says. "Want me to turn the fire off?"

Donghyuck's eyes offer kindness as he looks toward him. 

"No, that's okay, I can do it in a bit. Don't worry, you go get some rest now. Have a good night."

Mark's father doesn't leave without pointing at him and telling him to make sure they're both up early to help with dishes in the morning. Donghyuck cracks a smile and winks, telling him that he promises, and he'll attempt to get Mark up in the morning. If _that_ is possible. 

He had promised to help clean, but everyone had dug into dessert, began talking, and somehow a lot of things were shoved aside and put as tomorrow's plans. No one minded, even if Donghyuck tried to push to help, Mark's mother was telling him not to worry until they woke up in the morning. 

So now, as he relaxes back in the comfort of the red colored couches outside, listening to nature in the middle of nowhere, taking deep breaths to just ponder over the possibilities of his life, Donghyuck smiles. He feels Mark stir beside him, probably from the fact that Donghyuck's thigh had been flexing as he placed his mug on the table, or how he was just shifting in general. 

Donghyuck pulls Mark's bangs back to look down at him. Mark smacks his lips and furrows his eyebrows. 

"Hi sleepyhead," Donghyuck says. 

Mark turns his face toward Donghyuck's hip and rubs his cheek further into the muscle of his thigh. And for so many reasons, Donghyuck doesn't blame him. It's warm there, his sweatpants are so goddamn soft. 

_And,_ Donghyuck would like to think of himself as quite cuddly. 

"Did dad go to sleep?" Mark turns back to look, confirming his thoughts. He hums to himself and reaches a hand up, slapping it hard at Donghyuck's chest. 

"Okay, ow," he mutters. "Yeah, your dad went to sleep. Like, just now."

Mark breathes out through his nose. He then lifts his hand back up, curling it around the nape of Donghyuck's neck to drag him down to meet him in a kiss. 

Oh, well that's what he wanted. 

Donghyuck kisses him once before pulling away, dragging his thumb over his chin.

"Ready for bed?" Donghyuck whispers out to him. 

Mark tilts up, hooking his other hand around Donghyuck's neck in the best attempt to drag him down with both of his cold hands. He must want to kiss him _so bad._

"My god Mark, you get so clingy when you're sleepy."

Mark's chest arches and his eyes stay half lidded as he looks at Donghyuck, bangs hiding half of his eyes as he tries to get closer. 

"Not tired," Mark smiles. "Just. Donghyuck." 

Donghyuck pushes his lips together and then bursts into laughter. 

"Man, you are just... the love of my damn life, you know?" Donghyuck moves Mark off of him and sits up, getting onto the ground to turn off the fire. 

Mark watches him, watches the flames come to a stop, and then stretches his back on the couch. Donghyuck finally turns around and grabs hold of his mug, grinning at Mark as he presses one knee into the couch, next to his waist. Mark hums at the contact instantly and even more so when Donghyuck leans down to bring their lips together in a deep, heart awakening kiss. Mark latches onto Donghyuck's shirt, grips onto his waist as his hand climbs up and up until his thumb is at Donghyuck’s cheek, helping loosen up the muscle at Donghyuck's jaw. 

"Come on," Donghyuck says into Mark's slowly opening mouth. "It's time for bed."

Mark huffs at him. 

"I'm not tired."

Donghyuck just barks out a low giggle at him. 

"I didn't say we have to sleep, Mark. I said it's time for bed," he thumbs underneath his eyes. "But yes, you are sleepy." 

He pulls back and stands up, holding his hand out to help lift Mark to his feet. Mark follows instantly and whispers a few swear words underneath his breath, joking around with Donghyuck about how his sleep is quite irrelevant at a time like this. Donghyuck dips his hand into the waistband of Mark's pants and lets it snap back against his skin. Mark yelps. 

Donghyuck closes the door and walks forward, just to have Mark turn around and slam into him. Donghyuck slaps his hand over his own stomach from the impact. 

"Shit, dude." 

"Don't forget to lock the back door," Mark whispers, trying to keep quiet. 

"Yes, I got it, don't worry," he turns Mark on his hips and pushes him toward the stairs that lead up to the bedroom. "Keep walking, Mark. Everything is good."

Mark does. He keeps walking, but as soon as he makes it into his old bedroom, he turns to Donghyuck. 

Then, Donghyuck feels him all over. 

On his waist are Mark's hands, on his neck are Mark's lips, and in his heart is just the feeling of Mark. Everywhere. 

He places his hands all over Mark, too. He drags his fingers through the course of Mark's hair, and feels the softness of it in his hands. He chuckles into the heat of Mark's mouth, tongue sliding so sweetly over Mark's lips to dive deeper, to taste him, to find more of him that he loves, because no matter how much he loves Mark, he thinks there is always some other piece of him to find, and adore. To love. To kiss. 

"So wanting, so needing, aren't you?" Donghyuck mutters against the warmth of Mark's lips. Against the place where he knows so well. 

Before Mark can answer him, before Mark can get any more touches in, Donghyuck adds in, _"me too."_

Mark's fingers curl hard into the skin of Donghyuck's waist as he takes a deep breath, shirt coming up only slightly as he pushes Donghyuck toward the bed. Donghyuck follows his lead, as always. Mark leads him so damn well. Donghyuck sits down and looks up at him, smiling wide and delicate as his hands smooth up the bare skin of Mark's back underneath his shirt. 

"Not tired anymore?" Donghyuck teases as he drags his nails down Mark's back, a roaring of tender emotion swirling in the pit of his stomach. 

Mark takes a seat on Donghyuck's lap. 

Donghyuck's eyes widen as the curve of Mark's body finds its place with Donghyuck's. Little by little, the love between them spills out, not seeming to fade any time soon. Lips catch onto each other's tongues tasting only the faintest sugar and bitterness of the hot chocolate and marshmallows that they both were digging into earlier. It's their passion for each other, boiling together as Donghyuck feels Mark's hands tugging at the back of his shirt. 

"I was never tired," Mark easily tells him. "Now take off your shirt." 

A burning sensation rolls through him. Hits right at the center of Donghyuck's abdomen, anchors tense there as he fastens his mouth over Mark's. 

As instructed, Donghyuck takes off his shirt.

His blood is warmer, muscles contracting as he feels Mark's body tense up on his lap. His eyes are squeezed shut, but deep down, every part of him is telling him to just open them so he can find a striking desire in the bubbling sweetness that is Mark's tinted cheeks. 

He opens them, pulls his lips away from Mark's, just to look at those cheeks. 

Man, Donghyuck wants to fuck him. 

"Clearly," Mark drags his lips to Donghyuck's neck, lapping over the radiating heat of his pulse that thumps hard. 

Honestly, Donghyuck can never help the way his heart pounds around Mark. It's always likely to happen, because Mark makes him feel like he's truly on the highest hill in the world. Mark cares for him. Mark's heart has _so much_ room for Donghyuck that it seems unreal. But, Donghyuck accepts all of the love in the world from him. He never lets any of it go. 

Donghyuck's eyebrows come together as he messes with the bottom of Mark's shirt. 

"I didn't know I said that out loud," Donghyuck whispers, bringing their lips together with no hesitation. "This off, yeah?"

Mark removes his shirt next, and as simple as that, they fall into a pattern of: lips, skin, tongue, and a lot of sounds. 

And. Touch. 

Donghyuck touches Mark's side, his palm trailing up and down until he has Mark opening his mouth and pouting. He has Mark dipping down and asking Donghyuck to lie down on his back because apparently, to Mark, kissing in this position gets a little annoying after about ten seconds. 

It really doesn't, but Donghyuck will do anything Mark asks him to do. So, he lies on his back and lets Mark fall over him, waists coming in line together as their lips mold and mold into new shapes, new desires. 

Turning them on their sides, Donghyuck ends up bringing out a gentle moan from Mark, who just reaches and searches for anything named Donghyuck right in front of his face. Donghyuck extends his hand down for Mark’s leg and hikes it over his own hip, bringing their bodies together as they lie on the bed. 

"Baby," Mark whispers out to him, the name almost getting lost between the sounds of their lips and the combination of lust and love that grows between them.

Donghyuck kisses deeper, answering Mark. 

He answers like that. 

He doesn't have time for words. 

"You know we can't do anything tonight, right?" Mark asks as he playfully bites at Donghyuck's chin. 

This time, Donghyuck opens his eyes to look far into the place he calls his home, into Mark's eyes. He just grins at him. 

"I know. Mark, I know that. I'm not going to fuck my boyfriend when half of his family is like a wall away," he kisses him. "You're loud. I'm loud. We're loud." 

Donghyuck accidentally bangs his head against Mark chin before he hisses out in pain. 

"Fuck, ow."

Mark rubs it, kisses it lightly as he asks him if he’s alright.

Donghyuck just nods and lets out a long, low groan. 

Mark takes the opportunity to roll until he is perched up on Donghyuck's chest. 

_This._

This view has always been Donghyuck's favorite. Having Mark this close to his face makes him weak. Seeing every eyelash when he blinks, the wrinkling between his eyebrows when he studies something on _Donghyuck's_ face. When the lights are out, when they start to fall into their routine of careful caresses, delicate kisses, and hushed words along each other's skin, it’s not unreal, everything is just, _real._

Donghyuck puts an arm around Mark's lower back when Mark brushes Donghyuck's bangs back. 

They know each other's silences like this, know what it means when they blink heavy, the intimacy of it, and how to take care of each other. They know the come down of kissing hard, they know how to talk about having sex with each other, know how to joke around with it without letting the attraction and the awkwardness of not doing anything ruin the night. 

It's just always been them. 

But Mark loves Donghyuck. Donghyuck loves Mark. Nothing beats that. 

"Can I see the toy though?" Mark hums as he continues to rub his head. 

This time, Donghyuck laughs at him. 

"Dude, please. You went and got it! Haven't stopped talking about it. I wanna know what it looks like, what we're getting into when we get home, you know?" Mark readjusts their legs. 

Donghyuck plants a thick kiss on his lips. He untangles himself from Mark and heads over to his bag with a shy smile on his face. When he jumps back onto the bed, he sees Mark sitting up against the pillows with excitement clearly written across his expression, so Donghyuck holds the box towards him and says, 

"It's got like 12 different vibration settings or something, Mark, how awesome!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed!! Thank you!! 
> 
> Find me on [twt](https://twitter.com/h_a_e_c_h)


End file.
